Late
by Occhi Marroni Dorati
Summary: "If we make any noise we might cause the rest of the boys to wake up." "Don't worry, I cast a charm before I-" "What!" Seamus is drunk and keeps kissing Dean. Deamus. Oneshot. Rated M for obvious reasons.


**A/N: I haven't been on this account in a year! I also haven't written smut for that long either o god. So ya, I guess I'm coming back? This is my first fanfic for Harry Potter too so. It's Deamus, one of my OTPs of HP so yay! Um, I wrote the beginning of this like a year ago and I just spent 4 hours today just finishing it because idk I just really need some Deamus feels and there's not enough Deamus smut really. Now it's 2 in the morning! Anyways, onto the story. Please review! x**

* * *

It was late at night and Dean was drawing in his sketchbook. After a while he realized that he should go to bed, since Ron, Harry, and Neville were already asleep. Only Seamus was missing from the room. Dean wondered about where his best friend was as he put away his things away, but he didn't think much of it. He was far too tired to even think about it. As he laid down in his own bed, Dean was asleep within minutes.

* * *

Dean was suddenly woken up by something, or rather someone. It had to be the middle of the night by now. The person had pushed Dean over in his bed, cuddling up to the dark-skinned boy. He turned, only to see that it was his best friend Seamus.

"Dammit Shay," Dean cursed. Seamus only laughed. "You scared me."

"Shh," Seamus shushed Dean, giggling as he did. The Irish boy began to kiss his best friend's neck, which actually surprised Dean.

"Are you-" Dean began to say before getting interrupted.

"SHHHH!" Seamus shushed louder. He began to kiss his friend's neck harder, sucking as he did so. Rolling his eyes, Dean tried to ignore his best friend's actions and began to speak again.

"Are you drunk, Seamus?"

Seamus didn't answer, he only bit down on the tall boy's neck. Dean stifled a moan, not wanting to make much noise.

"Are you sure we should do th- I mean-" he began to say in a whisper, trying to figure out what he should actually say. "If we make any noise we might cause the rest of the boys to wake up."

"Don't worry," Seamus slurred, not whispering anymore. "I cast a charm before I-"

"What?!" The other boy shouted, sitting up in his bed and causing Seamus to fall off of him. Dean's face burned with anger. It was truly a stupid thing to get mad about. "Then why did you tell me to be quiet?" Seamus shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't want ye to reject me," he told Dean. "Because I really like ye, ye're me best friend." The other boy began to feel guilty for getting mad. He calmed down and even though Seamus was drunk, he still comforted him.

"I could never reject you Shay," Dean told him, his hand running through Seamus' sandy hair. "I like you too." Seamus smiled greatly at Dean then leaned in to kiss him. The tall boy kissed back, pulling his best friend closer to him. The Irish boy pushed away the sheets out of the way; that way he could properly straddle Dean. Seamus grinded down on the other boy, giggling as he heard moans escape from Dean's mouth. Dean pulled Seamus towards him until their lips were touching again. Their heads tilted to the side as they continued to hungrily snog. Seamus' hands were wrapped around his best friend's neck and Dean's hands cupped the Irish boy's bum. One of Seamus' hand began to run down Dean's body, stopping at the hem of his pajama bottoms. The dark skinned boy pulled away from Seamus, looking at him with a quite confused expression on his face.

"Can I?" Seamus begged, looking at Dean with big, blue eyes. Dean only nodded and began to kiss his friend's neck this time. Seamus started to play with the drawstrings of Dean's pants before pulling them down. The other boy pulled away, positioning himself so he was leaning against his pillows. He watched as Seamus slid his way down past his torso, spat on his pale hand, and grabbed onto Dean's hard cock. Dean let out another loud moan as his friend's hand moved along his length.

"Mm yes," he groaned, throwing his head back. "Fuck, Shay." Seamus flicked his tongue over the slit of Dean's cock. Dean looked down at Seamus, who was now sucking on the head of his erection. His hands were going through his best friend's soft hair again, tugging on the sandy brown strands. Seamus' head bobbed up and down slowly until the tip of Dean's dick reached the back of his throat. He repeated doing this, going faster each time he did. "S-Seamus," the tall boy breathed. "I'm going t-" With that, he reached his climax. Seamus pulled back a bit reaching the tip again and Dean orgasmed. The Irish boy swallowed and moved up on the bed to lay down to Dean, just as his friend was pulling his pants back up. "Wow," Dean said. "I love you so much, Shay." Seamus' eyes widened in surprise.

"Y-ye love me?" the Irish boy asked, a big grin on his face.

"Of course I do," the other boy replied, smiling down to his best friend. Seamus got even happier than he was and hugged Dean, snuggling up to him. Soon, since they were both very tired by now, the two of them fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

When Dean woke up, he remembered about what happened last night. However, Seamus was not next to him. He figured that his friend woke up early and left. What if he had regretted it? It was probably a bad idea to sleep with his best friend anyways. As Dean continued to worry, Seamus popped his head through the curtains of Dean's bed.

"Hey!" the small boy greeted. Dean looked up to Seamus, curiously. His friend tackled him, kissing him on the lips. Dean pulled away.

"What was that for?" he asked, smiling as he did.

"Ye said ye loved me last night," Seamus simply replied.

"You remember?" Dean questioned, surprised that Seamus remembered.

"Of course," Seamus said. "I wasn't that drunk! Only a little bit though... Just wanted the courage to do that. Besides, I love ye too." Dean smiled at his best friend, pulling him in for another kiss. "Luckily I was able to put that silencing charm up," he added when the two pulled away. "Because it's true."

"What's true?" Dean asked curiously, tilting his head to side.

"That the quietest people are the loudest in bed!" Seamus exclaimed.


End file.
